Today Was A Fairytale
by Lemonly
Summary: Lo has bad days, but Broseph always makes her feel like she's living in a fairytale.


_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
_

Lo was fighting with Lance again. She didn't need to be "saved", she was doing perfectly well on her own, but Broseph hated seeing her hurting. So, he went over and promptly punch Lance in the face.

"I know you didn't need any help, but I hate seeing you upset." Broseph said, seeing the look on her face. Lo smiled and wiped the remaining tears away.

"Thank you."

_You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale_

"I'll pick you up at six. I'm going to make you forget you ever dated that jerk." Broseph said, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright," Lo responded, nodding and smiling.

"See you then, Princess."

True to his word, he showed up at the penthouse at six. He surprised her by actually wearing something nice-ish.

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
_

Lo was wearing her favorite dress. It was pink and fit her perfectly. Broseph was wearing a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was dressier than normal.

He led her out to the beach and to their little "hide out" they made when they were ten. He had a picnic set up along with a projector, powered by the numerous extension cords he made a good effort to hide.

They spent the whole night eating the food his mom had made and watching all of Lo's favorite movies. It says a lot about a guy if he willingly watches chick flicks with his best friend, something that Lo greatly appreciated.

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
_

School the next day wasn't so good to Lo. Mother Nature had left her _lovely_ monthly gift, her mom woke up thinking she was Jessica Simpson and made appointment to get work done, he older brother was choosing to go to the mall with his girlfriend over surfing with his little sister, her younger brother had decided to do everything he could to make her cry, her best friend stabbed her in the back, and Lance already had a new girl.

She showed up to school in a pair of sweatpants, a tank top, her hair in a messy pony, and an aura that told everyone to back off or die. She was just about to tell one of her friends just that when Broseph found her. He took her out to his car and that's when she lost it.

After she had cried about everything that was going wrong, she felt slightly better.

"God, I look like crap." Lo laughed quietly.

"I think you look pretty." Broseph responded.

"No I don't. I didn't even brush my hair or put on make-up."

"Lo, you're beautiful. And you don't need make-up, or even brush your hair, for everyone to see it."

Lor didn't know how to respond, so she just smiled before resting her head on his shoulder and curling up in her seat.

They stayed in the car the rest of the day.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
_

Time seemed to pass slowly when it was just Broseph and Lo. They had been best friends forever and it seemed like the universe decided to let them spend as much time together as possible. Whatever the reason, they weren't complaining. But there seemed to be something different in the air since the night Lo and Lance broke up. In the car the other day, Broseph had kissed her, and then she found him standing in her room later that night. Lo thinks that's when she fell in love with him. God! She felt like she was in a fairytale. But, if it helps her and Broseph get together, then maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
_

Lo never realized it, but Broseph's smile was unique, smile. It made is so, no matter what mood she was in, she would smile back at him. It was something that marveled everyone who knew Lo. But recently, it was making her feel…different. It was definitely a good different, she decided. She felt like she was floating on air when it was directed at her.

_Every move you make, everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
_

Broseph always knew what to do to make her feel better. Whether she needed a hug or someone to prove that they really did care about her. He may not be good with words normally, but when she really needed him, he couldn't say anything wrong.

_Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
_

It was suddenly becoming clear to Broseph and Lo, what was clear to everyone else since they first meet. They began to act differently around each other. All that was needed us for one of them to decide to make it official. If only it would become clear which one would be the one to say it.

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale  
_

Lo had no one there until she met Broseph. She remembered it clearly. She was five and at the beach with her mom and Ty. She had wondered off because her mom was too busy tanning. She literally ran into Broseph. From that first meeting, the two had been nearly inseparable. He made her life make sense. He proved that she did have a place in the world. A place in_ his_ world.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
_

It was Prom night and the theme was fairytales, imagine that. Lo decided to go as Cinderella and Broseph as Prince Charming, one of many there. The school gym was beautifully decorated. It had white Chinese lanterns hanging from the ceiling as well as silver stars. She smirked as he ex-best friends and Lance gaped at her. She was wearing a long light blue dress. It was sleeveless and the top clung to her body and the bottom fanned out. She was the prettiest girl there. Broseph shot Lance a smug look as they passed.

Lo and Broseph were slow dancing when Broseph bent down slightly and kissed her. She quickly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him, arms wrapping tightly around her slim waist.

Lo knew, once and for all, that she was in love with Broseph when he showed up to pick her up. She had not been expecting him to be wearing a tux, but the fact that he would do that for her was something Lo was very thankful for.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_

As he drew away, He looked into her eyes.

"Be my princess, Princess?" Broseph asked with a hint of teasing.

"Of course," Lo responded, her heart racing. He kissed her again and she could have died from happiness.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
_

So maybe her life wasn't exactly like the traditional fairytale. But she and Broseph had made up their own kind of fairytale. And she like that one better than any other.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale_


End file.
